


To the Little Butterfly

by Nononlnkink



Series: Hate Mail [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (no I won't), Character is implied, Demeaning nicknames, Hate mail, I'll try to stop, I'm sorry that I'm on a roll with these, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: The datapad wasn't the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just on a Prowl-angst fest today.   
> Prowl is being referred to as the "Little Butterfly".
> 
> I'm thinking of working on this series as "warm-ups" so if there is something that you'd be interested in seeing, just drop it in a comment below and I'll see what I can do.

It was never like this, not until you came. Dark, cold, devoid of life. The hallways echoed with the swan songs of the damned-those  _ you  _ damned to an afterlife of despair. These corridors used to be full of bustling bodies, the hum of activity. They were your friends. How could you do this to them? Take their memory, soil it like it was nothing but waste. They trusted you to protect them, keep them safe.  _ You failed.  _ What good is on who can’t do what they were ultimately created for?

  
You are hiding, little butterfly. Is it the shame? The anguish of so many deaths that weigh upon your shoulders? Hush now, butterfly, you cannot escape the truth of the matter. It won’t be long before you join them in punishment.


End file.
